


Illusion

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - talk of attempted suicide.

Berko and Deb lay together in the shadows, his arms around her, her head on his chest. Any minute he was going to get up and leave, and then she was going to try and slit her wrists with a pink plastic razor. Tomorrow would be awkward, and then they'd get over it and go on. But for the moment, they had the illusion that everything was good. They could pretend that they were good together, that tonight hadn't been a dreadful mistake. The shadows allowed them privacy. Berko could imagine he was holding Gina, although her hair was different and her curves were in the wrong places. Deb could pretend she was in AJ's arms, although Berko's build was heavier and his hands were calloused in the wrong places. Soon it would be over and reality would come flooding back; for now they had illusion.


End file.
